Antes de la traición
by Gader098
Summary: No, no se porque escribí esto en primer lugar, si no te gusta la Digifilia (sin pasar a lo explicito), os recomiendo que no leéis. Astamon es el socio de su compañero humano, Ryouma Mogami. Como se vio al final de la serio él solo lo uso hasta que no le fue de mas utilidad, sacando provecho veces anteriores.


_ No lo sé Astamon, y-yo no… yo no quiero esto.

Ryouma estaba siendo acorralado por su propio Digimon en un mundo que no era ni el Digiquartz, ni el mundo humano, y sin saber cómo exactamente, él realmente no quería esto.

_ Digamos que, solo quiero hacerte sentir bien. ¿Somos socios después de todo no?

Sí, eso son, socios. Pero sin importar quien fuera Ryouma no quería esto, más bien sentía un temor inexplicable por lo que ese "socio" pudiera ser capaz de hacerle, ¿Algo bueno? ¿Algo malo?, Ryouma no era un experto en el tema y la inocencia de su imaginación no le permitía siquiera pensar en ir más lejos.

_ ¿N-No te gustaría ir a cazar… a-algún Digimon?

Astamon rio entre dientes, aprisionándolo aún más contra la pared, era notablemente más grande por lo que le quedaba fácil impedirle cualquier oportunidad de escape, la inocencia en las palabras de su compañero humano solo lo hizo ver más apetecible, el Digimon no pudo esperar más y comenzó a besarlo.

El Digimon era bastante salvaje en ello, mientras Ryouma era bastante inexperto, precisamente es ver como un hombre de 21 años tratando de hacerle el amor a uno de 13.

No paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a besar su cuello, esa sed de necesidad que nunca había tenido antes aquel Digimon, y estaba dispuesto de buscarla en aquel niño humano. Ryouma por su lado quería que se detuviera, las lamidas que sentía en su cuello lo hacía sentir bastante extraño, ni en el buen ni en el mal sentido, siempre fue el último en perder el control, aunque claro, nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación parecida.

_ A-Asta…

Sin duda para Ryouma el miedo era mayor que el placer, su propio temblor no le permitía hablar con seguridad, jadeaba hacia sus adentros sintiéndose miserable al no poder imaginar que podría pasar más adelante, se maldijo a sí mismo por permitir que su socio haga lo que quiera, si esto era hoy ¿Qué será mañana? ¿Podría confiar realmente en él? ¿O jugaría con él hasta no serle de más utilidad?

Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, sea lo que sea que Astamon quisiera hacerle se lo tomaba con bastante tiempo, poco a poco comenzó a perder fuerzas, reunió energía para levantar la vista y a la vez sentir un leve mareo, este se hizo más presente a conste los segundos pasaban, acompañado de una sensación de quemaduras en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

_Lo siento, pero era la única forma para que accedas.

Hay se dio cuenta que la perdida de energía, el mareo y el calor intenso en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo tenían algo que ver con él, ¿A caso lo drogó sin darse cuenta? Pronto el calor comenzó a extenderse en todo su cuerpo. Astamon aprovechó su confusión para abrir su saco y levantar su camisa permitiéndole pasar de su cuello a su pecho.

El calor comenzaba a ser molesto para Ryouma, añorando que Astamon lo continuara besando por todo su cuerpo, el camino de saliva de su Digimon le resultaba refrescante, pronto el miedo fue reemplazado por vergüenza, estaba seguro que sus mejillas tornaron un color rosa leve, no podía soportarlo ¿Qué pensarían sus compañeros? ¿Qué pensarían Ren y Airu? ¿El héroe legendario Taiki? Poco le importaba lo que pensaran de él, pero si se enteraran de esto, no tendría ni el valor de verlos a los ojos.

_ Relájate, te estas preocupando demasiado Ryouma.

Ryouma quería responderle, decir cualquier cosa, pero sus palabras estaban siendo ahogadas por las sensaciones que le hacía sentir Astamon, comenzó a necesitar más aire, no solo por la repentina oleada de excitación de querer más y más, quería aire para despejar su mente y quitar un poco el mareo, un poco de viento fresco para enfriar su cuerpo, le preocupaba no poder razonar por mucho más tiempo, no quería estar a su merced.

_ Y-Yo no… ah… S-Solo soy…

Se odio a si mismo por lo patético que se había escuchado, comenzó a entregarse al ver que su visión comenzaba a fallar, lo detestaba, detestaba esto. Trato de dar un paso hacia a delante, un esfuerzo en vano de imponerse, no se había dado cuenta la poca fuerza que tenía, se aferró a su Digimon al tratar de impulsarse hacia adelante y no poder mantener el equilibrio, la pared era lo que lo había mantenido de pie todo el tiempo.

_ Sé que solo eres un niño humano, y sé que no son una raza resistente, aun te necesito, y por eso no iré más allá de lo que puedas resistir.

Ya había aceptado esto, no había que más hacer, ahora mismo se estaba aferrando a su Digimon para evitar caer, este lo rodeo con sus brazos y pronto lo levanto, Ryouma oculto su rostro lo más que pudo, levanto su vista y noto que estaban en el Digiquartz, y sin usar su Xros loader pasaron al mundo humano, más precisamente, en su habitación.

Ryouma aun permanecía en los brazos del Digimon, este comenzó a pensar que se había quedado dormido, pero más lejos de la verdad, el niño humano solo estaba al borde del cansancio. Astamon lo recostó boca arriba y así descansara mejor, volviendo como Psychemon se subió a la cama para acomodar la cabeza de su compañero humano con una de las almohadas, también doblo la cobija que tenía por debajo y de esa forma poder arroparlo, se le veía bastante más calmado ahora a pesar de que su respiración continuaba siendo pesada.

Sin hacer nada más el Digimon se recostó a su lado como si se tratase de un gato, esperando que también pudiese dormir aunque sea un poco, ya que aún era de día y a diferencia de su socio este no se había cansado ni siquiera un poco.


End file.
